Modern computer systems, such as servers, use a packaged type of volatile memory in their main memories. The main memory is the place where the computer holds current programs and data that are in use. These programs in the main memory hold the instructions that the processor executes and the data that those instructions work with. The main memory is an important part of the main processing subsystem of the computer, tied in with the processor, cache, motherboard, and chipset allowing the computer system to function.